


Say Goodnight and Stay Together

by 71tenseventeen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, vague reference to possible past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen
Summary: Sid and his son move thousands of miles away from home in search of a new start.





	Say Goodnight and Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Alia. 
> 
> This fic was written for the Sidgeno Photo Challenge

 

A little boy looks anxiously at his stuffed penguin sitting in the bin next to his little backpack. His hazel eyes are wide and worried behind his glasses when he looks up at Sid.

“Why can’t I just hold him?” he asks.

“Remember bud? We talked about how they need to give our stuff an xray to make sure it’s safe.”

“What if something happens to it?” He’s squeezing Sid’s hand tighter now and Sid squats down to see him better.

“I promise, Iceburgh is going to be fine when he comes out on the other side. They’ll make sure nothing happens to him and in a couple of minutes, you can have him back.”

The little boy glances at the bin again and nods. “Okay.”

Thirty minutes later the boy is still clutching the penguin as he sits sideways in the chair looking out at the ramp and runways.

Sid leans down and looks out the window with him, “Cole, look. There’s a plane about to land. See?” He points and the little boy watches as the plane touches down.

“Is it scary?”

Sid looks down at him. “Is what scary? The plane?”

Cole nods.

“Well, I don’t think it’s scary but I’ve been on airplanes a lot of times. It’s a little like being in a car but with a lot of other people and it goes a lot faster. This is your first time and it’s okay if you feel scared. I’ll be with you the whole time, okay?”

“Grandma said where we’re going it’s really hot. What if it’s too hot for Iceburgh.”

Sid grins and smooths Cole’s dark curls back. “Well, I happen to know that your Iceburgh is very, very special. He’s not too much like a regular penguin. When I found him for you, it was in the middle of summer in Pittsburgh and it was really hot. So he’s a special penguin that can live in hot _and_ cold. Pretty cool, huh?”

Cole eyes him skeptically.

“Besides, we’ll have air conditioning if he gets too hot.”

That finally makes Cole smile. “And a pool for us?”

“Yup. A pool for us.”

“Will the people be nice?”

Sid aches at the hope he sees in Cole’s eyes and squeezes his hand. “We’ll make sure to find nice people, okay?” Because he can’t promise his little boy that everyone will be nice. Cole is only six and he already knows that all too well. “I bet there will be so many nice people. Kids and grown ups. It’s going to be so great, buddy. You’ll see. It’s like we’re going on a great adventure.”

“Like in Magic School Bus?”

Sid nods. “Yeah, sort of like that! Except with me and you instead of Miss Frizzle.”

Cole grins up at Sid. “Okay Dad.”

\--

“Bonjour! You must be the Crosbys!” A lanky man with a friendly face and a wide smile extends his arm to shake Sid’s hand. “Marc-Andre’ Fleury. We’ve been expecting you.” He looks down at Sid’s side where Cole is clinging to his hand. “Ah, this must be Nicholas.”

Sid shakes the man’s hand and says, “Nice to meet you Marc. Cole is a little shy. He’ll warm up.”

“Ah, no problem. You can call me Flower.”

Cole looks up at Sid, confused and Sid asks the question for him. “Flower?”

“Nickname. Acquired it playing hockey growing up and it just kind of stuck. It’s what everyone calls me now.”

Sid grins. “I get it. They used to call me Sid the kid.”

Flower’s grin is friendly and comforting. “So you’re technically scheduled to meet my wife Vero first but her last meeting is running a little long. She’s our Conservation Outreach Coordinator. “I’ll show you where your office is while we wait.”

The man—Flower—leads them through the main building, pointing out various spaces and offices before leading them to Sid’s office which is attached to a pretty big lab and he can see another office across from his. “That’s Geno’s office but he’s not in there much. He’s out in the field as much as he can be but I suppose you will be, too. You’ll be working closely with him so it makes sense that the two of you share this space. The main greenhouse is out that way,” Flower motions with his thumb towards an exit. “G will show you all of that. Vero will make sure you have everything else you need.”

Sid nods, smile slowly blooming as he glances down at Cole. “What do you think, bud?”

Cole shrugs which, yeah, Sid can see how this isn’t the most interesting part of his day. It’s certainly not why he brought him. Sid chuckles. “It’s okay, we’ll see more interesting things soon.”

They make their way back to the main office just as Vero’s door finally swings open and Sid hears an exasperated, “Geno! She pooped on my desk.”

Cole’s eyes go wide and Sid looks at Flower for answers when a tall man with dark hair saunters out holding what appears to be a tiny baby duck in his hands. It’s peeping away as the man grins over his shoulder at her. “Not her fault, Vero. She have big lunch.” He looks over then and stops when he sees them. “Oh, hello.”

Flower steps forward. “Hey, G. Harassing my wife again?”

Geno tips his chin up. “I do no such thing. Becky just eat a little too much lunch.”

They both laugh, then, and bump fists before Flower motions to Sid. “G, this is Sid. He’s the new Marine Botanist. Sid, this is Geno, our lead Marine Biologist and Wildlife rehabilitator. He also does a lot of outreach, particularly with local schools, which is why he was taking up Vero’s time.”

Geno rolls his eyes at Flower before extending a hand to Sid with a charming smile. “Nice to meet. And who this?” He glances down at Cole who is peering out from behind Sid’s leg.

Sid can never stop himself from smiling when he introduces his boy. “This is my son, Cole.”

Geno’s eyes twinkle. “Hi Cole! Nice to meet. You new worker here too?”

Cole giggles and ducks his head.

Geno crouches down a couple of feet from Cole and extends his hands, carefully wrapped around the duckling. “I just kidding. This my friend Becky. She was having some trouble in the pond she live in so she come to live with me for few weeks. You like to pet her?”

Sid figures that, at most, Cole will shake his head. So he’s surprised when Cole steps out tentatively and looks up at Sid. “Go ahead, buddy,” Sid says with a smile. “Just be very gentle.” And then Sid watches in amazement as Cole steps right next to Geno and smiles as he gently rubs a finger over the duckling’s head. Geno starts talking quietly, telling Cole little tidbits about ducks and, specifically, Becky.

Flower shakes his head and grins at Sid. “I haven’t seen one yet who hasn’t been totally charmed by Geno.”

“Ducks or kids?”

“Both.”

Vero steps forward with a fond glance at Flower before meeting Sid’s eyes. “You must be Sid. I’m Vero, nice to meet you!”

Sid spends a few minutes chatting with Vero while keeping a close eye on Cole who is listening with rapt attention to Geno who is now sitting on the floor helping Cole gently hold the duckling. Something unexpected bubbles up inside of Sid as he watches them and he has to give himself a mental shake. That’s not what he’s here for.

When Geno is finally on his feet again, Becky tucked safely against his big body Sid notes ( _It’s just an observation_ ,) he grins widely at Sid. “Going to show you and Cole around today. I usually give tour when most elementary schools come.” He turns to Cole next. “What you think, Cole? Want see more animals?”

Cole gives an enthusiastic, “yeah!” and Geno leads them off on their tour.

\--

Later, as Sid tucks Cole in he’s still trying to push thoughts of his charming and passionate new co-worker from his head. Which is unfortunate because Cole can’t stop talking about him and Sid finally has to gently shush him with a grin. “Okay bud, I’m glad you had a good day but it’s time to settle down if you want stories.”

Cole always likes to have bedtime stories so that tactic works in that it gets him to settle down. It doesn’t do anything to clear Sid’s thoughts.

\--

There are still a couple of weeks until Sid’s official first day of work and Cole’s first day of Kindergarten. Sid tries to take advantage of the time, settling them into their new little rental home and spending as much time with Cole as he can. Everything, including the climate, is brand new and they spend a lot of time just exploring their new environment.

Even though he hasn’t started work yet Flower has already invited them to a beach day with his family and a couple of other families they work with. Sid is grateful when Cole seems to warm up to the other kids. Geno is there too and Sid is a little surprised to find that, after a few minutes, Cole is as fascinated with him as he’d been the first time they met.

Sid waits until Cole is busy with the kids to sidle up next to Geno and Flower. “I just wanted to thank you guys for being so great to Cole. He’s really shy, you know?”

“He’s great, Sid,” Flower says with a smile. “Really sweet kid. Of course we’re going to be good to him.”

“It means a lot. All of you have been great.”

Geno gives him a kind, thoughtful look and Sid can feel his cheeks heat up under the scrutiny. “We like family at preserve. You one of us now, we take care.”

“Well...thanks.” He can’t help but smile.

Later, when things are winding down and Sid is helping Cole gather his things, Geno joins them and picks up a few toys before turning to Sid. “Going to take boat out tomorrow afternoon, was wondering if you two like to come with? Usually see a few fish, maybe manatee and even whale sometimes.”

Cole perks up “We saw a manatee at the zoo!” He looks up at Sid questioningly and Sid only has to consider it for a moment.

“What do you think, bud? Want to go out on a boat and try to see some more?”

Cole beams and nods vigorously. “Yeah!”

Sid turns to Geno with a laugh and finds Geno grinning at him. “I guess that’s a yes.”

\--

Geno met them at the marina and led them to his boat, pointing out the Russian lettering to Cole who looks confused. “Is name of boat, means Russian Bear,” he says with a grin. “Is me!”

Cole crinkles up his nose under his glasses. “I thought your name is Geno.”

Sid tries and failed not to chuckle. “Come on, let’s get your life jacket on. I’ll explain on the boat.”

Cole sticks very close, clutching at Sid’s arm as they ease out of the marina. Sid sees Geno cast a glance at Cole every so often, knows he’s keeping their speed careful for Cole and he appreciates Geno’s thoughtfulness. It’s not long before Cole starts to relax a little and by the time the boat slows to a stop he’s eagerly pointing out things along the coastline in the distance.

It’s impressive and Sidney finds himself filled with gratitude for Geno giving Cole this experience. It’s so hard to watch Cole struggle with his shyness, his caution when dealing with new situations and people. Making this move was a big deal and Sid worries all the time that it was the wrong decision. Seeing Cole like this though, full of happy, carefree energy renews Sid’s hope that moving here was the right thing to do.

He tries to stay focused on Cole, on the experiences they’re having but it’s impossible not to notice how Geno’s face lights up every time he shows Cole something new, how he grins at Sid excitedly when he sees a crane on the coastline, how much thought he’s put into this outing. Sid decides not to overthink this. It’s a good day.

Sidney loves Cole’s enthusiasm but it’s nothing to his excitement when Geno points out a couple of manatees. Sid doesn’t think it can get any better than this.

That’s when Geno stands and points out over the horizon and says in a hushed tone, eyes wide, “Cole, look. You see that movement over there?”

Cole shakes his head. “Where?”

“Okay I lift you up?” He waits for Cole’s affirmation but glances at Sid, too, as though for permission and SId gives a nod.

He lifts Cole and points again, talking quietly and Sid leans closer and spots them just as Cole goes wide-eyed and shrieks “whales!”

Geno is beaming when he looks over at Sid. “Sid you see?” he says, excitedly.

Sid nods, grinning back at Geno. “They’re amazing!” They share a look, smiling softly at each other for a moment before Cole’s delighted chattering draws their attention back to him.

\--

Sid’s excited for his first day on the job. He’s less enthusiastic about Cole’s first day of Kindergarten. He knows Cole is ready and that this is an exciting milestone but that doesn’t make it any easier. He’s a mess but he can’t let Cole know that or they’ll both fall apart so he plasters on a calm expression and tells himself over and over that they can handle this. He hopes it’s true as he says goodbye to a teary-eyed Cole, his teacher shooting Sid a sympathetic look before crouching down next to Cole. Sid is grateful for it, doesn’t know if he could bring himself to leave if she wasn’t right there with Cole working hard to help him feel comfortable. He gives another wave to Cole and then retreats to his car where it’s a good ten minutes before he’s up to driving. He hopes his eyes aren’t still red by the time he gets to work.

When he walks into his office for the first time there’s a basket on the desk filled with baked goods and a stuffed whale. He plucks the small card out of it and reads:

_Welcome to team!_

_Hope for good first day for you and Cole. Whale for him, for being brave on first day of school and pastries for you. Excited to work with you!_

_Geno_

Sid glances over at Geno’s office door but it’s closed. He’ll make sure to thank Geno later, he thinks, as he plucks a banana nut muffin from the basket with a smile.

\--

He doesn’t get the chance until lunchtime. Although he’ll do a fair amount of training alongside Geno, he spends the first morning with Vero going over basics while Geno is out on a minor field emergency with a manatee. Sid doesn’t see him until he steps into the staff cafeteria for lunch. He spots Geno almost immediately, waving a long arm at him from a table with Flower and a couple of other people he met through the course of the morning.

Sid gratefully drops into the chair that Geno pulls out next to him and greets everyone as he unpacks his lunch bag.

Conversation flows easily between everyone at the table and though Sid is mostly quiet, they all make sure to include him. When there’s a lull, Sid turns to Geno and says quietly, “Thanks for the basket. You didn’t have to do that.”

Geno opens his mouth to reply but before he can Flower butts in. “Basket? What basket?”

Geno rolls his eyes. “To welcome on first day at work, nosy.”

The blonde man sitting next to Flower who introduced himself as “Patric but everyone just calls me Horny” looks affronted. “I didn’t get a basket when I started.”

Geno glares. “You start three years ago and not even work in same department then.” Sid can’t tell if he’s imagining the faint pink on Geno’s cheeks.

Flower’s face lights up in a way that Sid doesn’t really understand and he says, “You could have gotten him a basket when he moved over to our department.”

“Why you not get him basket then?” Geno juts his chin up and narrows his eyes.

“That’s not the question, mon amie.”

Geno stabs his fork into a chunk of watermelon and points it at Flower. “You trouble,” he says with a glare and stuffs the fruit into his mouth. “Besides,” he continues with a mouthful, “was also Cole first day of school.”

“It was Estelle and Alex’s first day, too!” Flower exclaims and Kris—a man with meticulously styled hair from PR—nods in agreement.

“First grade! Cole go to Kindergarten. First day ever!”

Flower grins at Sid and says, “He must really like you, Sid,” and Geno glares at him before spearing another chunk of watermelon and grumbling, “Shut up”

Sid’s not sure what’s happening but he’s grateful when Flower turns his attention away from Geno. “Anyhow, how’d it go this morning?”

Sid shrugs. “Not the easiest thing ever but it had to be done, you know?”

Kris and Flower both nod knowingly. “It’s rough. I had a hard time when we dropped Estelle off last year.”

“Hard time?” Geno says, incredulously. “You cry all day!”

Kris chokes on his drink and snorts as he tries not to laugh and Geno looks at him. “You cry all day, too!”

“I did not cry all day! And you shut up, asshole. You teared up too and you know it!”

“Of course I do because I know since baby and am sensitive guy.”

“Oh brother,” Flower rolls his eyes. “That’s rich.”

Sid can’t help but smile as he sits back and listens to their banter. _Like a family_ he thinks again and he really thinks he’s going to like it here.

\--

Sid likes his new job. It’s more responsibility than he’s had in the past but he feels good about the work he’s doing and he already likes his co-workers a lot. It feels a little bit like a family which is nice since they’d moved so far away from their own. He’s relieved when Cole comes home after his third day of school and says he made a friend. After that, it’s easier for both of them to settle in.

It feels like a natural progression to start spending time with Flower and Geno and some of his other colleagues outside of work, especially since some of them have kids too.

Geno doesn’t have kids but that doesn’t matter. Sid spends most of his days working alongside Geno and, other than Flower’s family, spends the most offtime with him. It’s just so _easy_ to be around Geno—he’s so friendly and they never run out of things to talk about. The fact that Cole likes him so much is the icing on the cake. This is what Sid wanted—Cole surrounded by good people and Geno is good people.

Before Sid realizes it, almost four months have passed. It’s New Year’s Eve and he and Cole are getting ready to head to the department party at Geno’s. When he got the invitation he was a little hesitant. Any New Year’s Eve party he’d been to in the past had been pretty rowdy but Geno was quick to assure him that it was a family affair, that he and the others took turns hosting every year and everything would be appropriate for the kids. So Sid’s excited and Cole is too.

Just before they head out the door, Cole stops to grab his stuffed penguin and whale. Geno had been delighted that Cole had taken to carrying the whale around just as much as his stuffed penguin. Both stuffies are well loved.

Flower’s car is already in the drive when Sid pulls in. He’s been there before but he still gets a warm feeling every time he shows up. Sid loves Geno’s house, loves all the work Geno has obviously put into making it a home, the kind of space that feels familiar and comfortable even if you’ve never been there before. Geno has made no secret of the fact that he wants to have a family of his own someday and it shows in every detail of his home and life.

As promised there are plenty of kid friendly treats and activities. Sid lets himself get lost in a game of shinny with the kids and is thrilled when Geno joins in. The kids eventually get bored but Sid and Geno keep at it until Flower finally pokes Geno with a spare blocker and threatens to revolt if he doesn’t eat soon.

Sid’s having a great time. He knows he’s gravitating towards Geno a lot but he doesn’t realize just how much until he finds himself alone with Flower who is grinning at him like a cheshire cat.

“What?! Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just wondering when you two are finally going to stop dancing around each other and make it official.”

“What are you talking about?” Sid feels his cheeks warming up and struggles to keep his expression neutral.

Flower snorts. “Oh come _on_. Do you really think no one has noticed?”

Sid casts his eyes around for anything at all to look at other than Flower. “There’s nothing to notice.”

“It’s not a big deal. It’s obvious you two are crazy about each other.”

Sid turns his worried gaze on Flower then and realizes there’s no use denying it at this point. He lowers his voice. “I shouldn’t… I mean…”

“Why not? What’s the hold up?”

Sid swallows hard. “I don’t even know if he feels like that. About me,” he mutters, cheeks definitely heating up.

“Oh Sid, seriously? He’s _so_ into you! He’s been pining after you since the day he met you!”

“What?” Sid’s eyes are wide. Flower can’t really mean that.

“I’m not even kidding. He talks about you all the time. I keep telling him to get his head out of his ass and just ask you out.”

Sid gapes. “But we work together. Wouldn’t that be unprofessional? Wait… He talks about me?”

Flower smirks. “Nonstop. He’s gone on you Sid. But he didn’t want to come on too strong and he said the same thing about work but honestly, how do you think I met Vero?”

“Really?”

“Of course! We started together. I think I fell in love with her the day I met her. Sometimes it happens, regardless of where you are.”

“But what if…”

Flower puts his hands on Sid’s shoulders and looks him in the eye. “I can’t tell you what to do. All I can say is that you’d have all of our support and if it didn’t work out, I know both of you are mature and professional enough not to let it affect your work.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask, mon amie,” he says with a grin.

Sid sighs. “I should probably go check on Cole.”

Flower motions over Sid’s shoulder. “Looks like G already found him.”

Sid’s breath catches in his throat when he turns and sees Geno holding a sleeping Cole in his arms, head flopped heavily on Geno’s shoulder.

\--

Geno lays Cole in the big bed in what Sid is slowly realizing is Geno’s room. “G…” he tries to protest but Geno just says, “shhh” and bustles him out of the room, quietly pulling the door closed behind him.

“Sorry Sid,” he says speaking quietly. “I find him and Alex passed out on rec room floor watching TV. Scarlett crying so I bring him here so he don’t wake up.”

“Thank you, G. Really. But… I mean he can take a guest room.”

Geno shrugs. “Is not a big deal, Sid. My room closest. Don’t worry about it.”

Geno turns to go and Sid has a choice to make.

He decides to take a chance.

“Geno wait.”

Geno turns around looking every bit as cheerful and sweet as he always does. “Yeah? What is it, Sid?”

“I…” The words aren’t coming easily but he really doesn’t want to blow this so he gathers all his courage. “Would you like to go out sometime? With me? I mean…” he trails off, heart pounding.

Geno is quiet for a moment, considering and when he speaks, it’s slowly. “You mean like… date?”

“Yeah. I mean, only if you want to. I know we work together and I don’t want to make things weird or awkward and I—” Who knows how long he would have babbled on if Geno hadn’t stopped him then, gently taking his hand.

“Sid,” he breathes out and smiles before he leans closer into Sid’s space. “Would love to go out with you,” he says and then closes the distance between them.

\--

Sid wakes up slowly the next morning, the sleep fuzz in his head taking longer than normal to clear. The night before comes back to him in stages—the party, his talk with Flower, Geno tucking Cole into bed and then…

Sid smiles as he remembers the kiss. And then the next one and the stolen kiss at midnight. He remembers Geno insisting that Sid take his bed with Cole and one last kiss before Geno retreated to a guest room.

Sid glances over and is a little alarmed to find Cole’s spot empty. He sits up and pushes a hand through his hair before setting out to find Cole.

He finds him in the kitchen, sitting across from Geno chattering away at each other as they eat french toast. Geno glances up, meets Sid’s eyes and holds his gaze for a moment with a soft smile before he says softly, “morning,” and motions to the chair next to Cole. This time Sid doesn’t hesitate before sliding into the chair and smiling back at Geno. “Morning G.”

**Epilogue**

“Cole, breakfast!” Sid calls down the hall before popping back into the kitchen and sliding eggs from the pan onto the three plates waiting on the counter.

“K Dad, coming!” is the response he gets back and Sid smiles as he hears the heavy footsteps running down the hall.

“Hey kiddo, good morning,” he says as Cole is already carrying his plate to the table.

“Morning Dad,” he says around a mouthful of toast.

Sid sets the other two plates on the table just as Geno comes in with Maya cradled to his chest, fingers stroking absently across the thin layer of soft, black hair on her head. Sid smiles and reaches his arms out as Geno passes their baby daughter over to him. “You sure, Sid?” He says with a smile. “Can hold while you eat.”

“Nah,” he smiles back at Geno before leaning in for a kiss. “I got her. You eat. Today’s your first day back.”

“Going to miss being home with you guys so much. Been a good paternity leave.”

Sid gazes lovingly down at his daughter. “Yeah it has.”

Geno turns his attention to Cole. “You ready for big first day of third grade?”

“Yup! I hope I get to sit by Amir!”

Sid smiles. Cole’s happiness here will always be something he’s grateful for. Geno smiles, too, and nods. “Yes. Is most important to sit by best friend. Get in lots of trouble for talking.”

Cole giggles. “I won’t!”

“We see.”

In Sid’s arms Maya yawns with a soft squeak and stretches her arms and legs before curling back in towards Sid’s chest. He stares at her in awe, like he’s done so many times since they brought her home eight weeks ago. He only looks up when Geno reaches over and squeezes his hand.

Sid looks at Geno the same way he looks at his daughter because no matter how many times he wakes up in this reality, to him it will always be a dream come true.

 


End file.
